Sexy Back and Werewolf Boy
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: My name is Brady. And this is the story of me becoming a werewolf, falling in love with my best friend's imprint, imprinting and trying to deal with a bunch of crazy wolves. Brady/oc Collin/oc Minor:Jacob/Leah Sam/Emily Paul/Rachel Jared/Kim Quil/Claire
1. A Year (Or Two) in Review

**A.N. I was asked to write a story about Brady and the imprint I gave him so here it is.**

**A Year (Well Two Years Actually) In Review**

Hi, my name is Brady Heare and this is my story. Well kinda. Technically it isn't just my story and I'm not the only character in it. But I will be telling it and it does generally center around me so yeah, it's _**my**_story. I'm going to start at the beginning. Or at least where I deem is the beginning. Because technically my story starts the day I was born or some would even say the day I was conceived. But I am going to start my story on the first day of grade seven.

I was 12 years old, had a best friend and was pretty pumped. I mean this was my first year of Junior High! My best friend Collin did not share my enthusiasm. You see he was a bit of an odd looking boy. He was kind of scrawny with an oddly shaped nose and terrible acne. And his arms seemed to be too big for his body. Collin and I had been best friends since kindergarten. And in all honesty he hadn't always looked so...bizarre. But then he did. He acts like it all happened overnight but I can safely say it was a gradual process.

Ever since Collin had turned up looking so funny people had been making fun of him. I was his only friend. Everyone seemed to forget than Collin was really funny, loyal, smart and great fun to hang out with. They only seemed to see his looks. So while I wasthrilled to be starting Junior High, he just saw it as another opportunity for some total jerks to tease him. Actually he was convinced it would get worse as we got older.

We had been hanging out in the school yard before the bell rang when I spotted something interesting.

"Hey Collin, do you know who that new girl is?" Collin looked up from his shoe (which he had been tying) and looked around.

"Which new girl?"

"The one walking with Autumn Vernon." I pointed in their direction. Autumn Vernon had moved here last year from Canada. She had light brown hair and pale green eyes and was all about fashion. She always dressed in what was stylish and _in _and I bet she took hours doing her hair in the morning. She was very sociable and had quickly made friends. Today though she was walking with a girl I had never seen.

I turned to Collin and he shook his head. The bell rang so I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English first. When I got there and took my assigned seat I realised I was next to Autumn Vernon. I was extremely curious about the new girl and I really wanted to ask Autumn about her. I battled with myself about it until there was about 15 minutes left of class.

"Hey Autumn." I said tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to me and looked slightly surprised that I wanted to talk to her. I guess that was natural as I had never spoken to her before.

"Yes?" I bit my lip feeling suddenly stupid.

"I was just wondering who the new girl was. I mean I saw you walking with her and yeah." I finished lamely.

"Oh, that's Brooke Parks. She's my cousin." She answered. I nodded.

"She from Canada too?" She nodded.

"Yeah, her dad's company transferred him here." I started to contemplate this when I realised she was still watching me.

"Oh um thanks Autumn." She smiled.

"No problem." The bell rang and I quickly went to find Collin to tell him what I had learned.

"Collin! Hey Collin! Over here." He came over scowling the whole time.

"What's up with you?"

"The new girl. I hate her. I just had French with her and I already want to throttle her." He was glaring at everyone and looked about ready to start growling. I decided it would be better to withhold the information I had gathered about her.

At lunch I watched as she trailed behind Autumn. She looked extremely nervous. While Autumn was dressed in skinny jeans, some funny pirate shoes and a pale blue blouse (all of which were apparently in fashion), Brooke was wearing a pair of black soccer shorts, powder blue flip flops and a tight long white t-shirt. She had wavy blonde hair and very pale skin.

Autumn was chatting to some friends and Brooke was following silently behind them. She sat at the edge of the table and only talked to Autumn. The rest of time she stared at her lunch. I guessed that she was very shy.

I didn't have any classes with her so all I knew about her was what Autumn had told me, what Collin ranted about and what I observed. According to Collin she was some sort of Devil spawn but from what I saw of her she seemed to be completely different. I only heard her talk once and that was when she was screaming at Collin. They were bitter enemies. He took every opportunity to annoy her and she wasted no time in retaliating with biting remarks. It was a vicious circle that I was not fond of.

That was how our seventh grade year passed like. Collin and Brooke hating each other and me silently observing Brooke. And no I wasn't stalking her. So when the year ended I was definitely glad. No more endless arguments. When grade 8 started I had steeled myself for what was to come. But I didn't see Brooke at the beginning of the day.

When I got to first period English I was once again seated next to Autumn. I leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

"Brooke is back in Canada." I stared at her flabbergasted for a moment. How did she know?

"That is what you wanted to know isn't it? Where she was?" She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I nodded slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her dad got transferred back. And she probably won't ever come back. Because even if he does get transferred again it will probably be to Boston or New Jersey."

"Oh." I sat back in my seat. There was a strange cold feeling in my stomach that I couldn't quite place. When I next saw Collin I told him the "good" news.

"Brooke's moved back to Canada and she isn't coming back." Collin was extremely pleased by this information. All in all though it probably was a good thing that she left. The extra stress she caused Collin would definitely have been unwanted. Because grade 8 was the year I became a werewolf. And so did Collin. It was terrible.

I know what you're thinking. That werewolves don't exist but I'm telling you they do. Though all the stuff Hollywood has told you is so not true.

Me and Collin were the youngest in the pack. One guy was a year older and the rest were all 3 or more years older.

Becoming a werewolf caused a huge growth spurt. I shot upwards and acquired some serious muscles though I hadn't actually worked out. I got a deeper voice too. It's like I had totally bypassed puberty. All of Collin's awkwardness and acne had vanished. He had experienced all the same changes I had. I definitely think I'm lucky my best friend changed with me.

I was definitely lucky. My dad was part of the town elders so he understood what was going on. Collin on the other hand had to keep it a secret from his parents.

I still remember my first day back at school. When I walked into English everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open. When I took my seat I could swear I heard Autumn mutter a wow.

That was the big thing of eighth grade. The rest of eighth grade passed in a blur and then I was off to high school. And with high school came the next huge obstacle to tackle.

I was sitting in the grass with Collin when I saw Autumn Vernon and Brooke Parks walk by.

**A.N Leave me review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Love, Imprinting and confusing things

**Love, Imprinting and a hell of a lot of other confusing stuff**

Iknew without a doubt that it was Brooke.Even though all I could see was her back and side, I knew. It had been a whole year since I had last seen her and yet there she was. There was no one else with hair that blonde or skin that milky white. There wasn't another person in the world wearing black soccer shorts, flip flops (not blue ones but orange and white rubbery ones) and a t-shirt. No one.

I didn't understand at the time why I was so happy to see her. I had never even spoken to her! But I was happy to see her. There was a warm bubbly feeling in my stomach and I felt the urge to smile. It was shocking and confusing and pleasant all at once.

If it wasn't for the feelings swirling around inside of me I surely would have alerted Collin to her presence. Instead I simply gawked at her like a loser. And Collin said I was the cool one.

When the bell rang I pelted to my locker. The urgency I felt to get to my new class was frightening and overwhelming. I had to see if she was there. In all honesty I was beginning to panic.

I burst through the door to my history class and eagerly looked around. In my eagerness I did not notice the person behind me and ended bowling them over. A thrill went up my spin at the thought that it might be Brooke. But when I reached my hand down and helped them up I came face to face with not Brooke but Autumn Vernon.

I tried and failed to hide my disappointment. She had looked embarrassed and flustered but upon seeing my face, her facial expression turned to somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry." She said curtly moving away from me. I felt bad but my mind soon wandered. Brooke was back! Wasn't she supposed to be in Canada? Autumn said she wasn't coming back! But she did! Autumn! I could ask her about Brooke! She had been rather helpful so far.

"Mister Heare I'm sure that the wall is very fascinating but would you please take your seat next to Miss Vernon? Thank you." I quickly hurried to my seat. As soon as the teacher had looked away, I tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't turn. I tried a little harder. Still nothing. I grimaced. I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Autumn. Hey!" She was still ignoring me. What was wrong with her? I slumped back in my chair. I eyed her. I was not giving up. When I was sure the teacher couldn't see me I pulled my chair slowly and quietly closer to her. When I was almost touching I leaned over.

"Autumn I would like to talk to you." Her head whipped around so fast it almost gave _me _whiplash.

"_What?_" She hissed at me. I leant back from her slightly. She was scary.

"I ..um well I just wanted to um..." I rubbed the back of neck. This was harder than it should be. She rolled her eyes.

"You want to know about Brooke, don't you?" She asked glaring at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Um well if you're offering information I won't refuse." I said chuckling nervously. Her gaze remained icy. She sighed.

"Why is it that you only ever talk to me when you want to learn more about Brooke?"

"That isn't true! I talk to you all...oh." She was right. I had spoken to her three times. All three times had been about Brooke. She let out another sigh.

"She's moved back. For good. I shouldn't be telling you this but you'll nag me till I do so I might as well." I stared at her curiously.

"Her parents died in a car accident so she's been sent to live me." Before I could fully digest this information my teacher cut through my thoughts.

"Mister Heare is there a reason you have practically glued yourself to Miss Vernon or is it just for your amusement?" The class erupted into a fit of giggles as I slowly dragged my chair away from her. By recess it would probably be all over school that I was in love with Autumn but I didn't care.

There was a sick feeling in my stomach. I was all excited for Brooke to be back when I really shouldn't have been. Her parents were dead. That's why she was back. Her family was dead and she was too young to live on her own.

I didn't hear a single word the teacher said all class. Or the class after that. By the time recess rolled around I was feeling rather depressed. I couldn't stop repeating _her parents are dead, her parents are dead, her parents are dead_ over and over again in my head.

A few people giggled and whispered and pointed when I passed by and one brave individual even teased me.

"Hey Heare how's your new girlfriend doing?" I barely heard him. It all seemed so juvenile, so stupid, so pointless. Brooke's parents were dead and al they cared about was teasing me about a girl I wasn't dating. What was wrong with everyone? It was sickening.

I was so lost in thought that I ended up passing by my locker completely. The only reason I stopped was when I passed by Collin's locker and he realised something was wrong and towed me back to my locker.

"What's up man? You don't look so good. Is it the teasing about Autumn Vernon? Because if it is you shouldn't let it bother you. That's what you used to tell me remember?" I didn't respond but stared blankly at my locker door.

"Err...Brady? You want some help with your locker or something?" I continued to stare stupidly and the wall. Collin then decided that he was going to have to take measures into his own hands and started opening my lock. We had been stashing our things in each other's lockers for years so we knew each other's combos by heart. He gently pulled my books out of my lax grip and put them in my locker. I started suddenly as the locker clanged shut. Suddenly Collin shouted.

"Hey Parks! Did ya miss me up in Canada, Eh?" He said laughing. There was no response. He continued taunting her and I followed after, slowly and dazedly. Finally she whipped around and opened her mouth but she stopped short. Her mouth dropped open as she stared shocked at him. I was puzzled for a second before I remembered the immense changes we had gone through while she had been gone.

What was even more shocking was that Collin had stopped taunting her as well. I revolved slowly to look at him.

He was staring at her with wide eyes and with his mouth hanging open slowly. He was staring at her with so much wonder, awe and adoration that you'd think he was a blind seeing the sun for the first time.

Then it hit me. Collin had imprinted. On Brooke. For one second time froze. Nothing moved but me as I took in his face. The way he was looking at her. Then time seemed to speed up and it felt like my stomach was falling out and I couldn't see straight.

"What are you staring at? And what the heck are you on steroids or something?" Brooke's voice broke my reverie. Collin was still staring at her looking like a demented fish. For some reason I can't explain a part of me wanted him to make a fool of himself. It was like I was taking a savage pleasure in his humiliation. Soon after I came to that terrifying conclusion I rushed forward and did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the office.

I was still horrified by my lack of friendliness towards Collin only moments before. I tried to shake the feelings away.

When I got to the office I managed to convince Mrs. Varsley, the school secretary that Collin was sick and then I called Sam to get Collin. I was planning on staying at school but decided against it. So far nothing good had come from today.

When Sam arrived I helped him load Collin into the backseat. It was rather upsetting for me at least to hear Collin go on and on about how great Brooke was. Hadn't he been tormenting her only 20 minutes ago?

But that didn't matter because they were soul mates. Collin was Brooke's destiny and no one could change that.


	3. Girls sure don't make it easy

**Don't Get Me wrong, Girls are great. But they sure don't make it easy do they?**

"...and she's beautiful too. You should see her eyes. They are the most magical deep blue you have ever seen. I could look into her eyes forever and never get tired."

"Yes Collin we get it. Brooke is the most amazing person to grace this planet. You've made your point. Could you please shut up now?!" Paul growled.

"You're just jealous!" Collin said back. Paul's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Jealous?! Are you kidding me?!" I groaned and stuffed my head under a pillow. Kill me now.

"You wish you were with a girl as wonderful as Brooke!" Paul let out a snort.

"Hah! You just made me think of another reason I'm not jealous of you. Rachel and me _are_ together. But last time I checked Brooke hated your guts." There was a momentary silence before Sam spoke.

"Good job Paul."

"What? What? I didn't do anything!" There was a silence in which I assumed Sam was pointing at Collin.

"It isn't my fault he's so sensitive!"

"Hey don't worry Collin. Paul never knows what he's talking about."

"Shut up Jared."

"Personally I think I'm the one you should all be jealous of. I mean your imprint hates you, yours was a creepy stalker, you have to deal with Leah and you get to have Jake, who loves you so much as a brother-in-law someday!"

"Go to hell Quil." Four voices chorused. Ugh why was I here? I should have stayed at school. The entire time I've been here all I've heard is how marvellous Brooke is.

And to make matters worse it was like an all imprinter meeting and I was the only one without an imprint. Please somebody shoot me!

I have no idea why Sam had to invite every single person who had imprinted. I felt like I was going to be sick listening to their argument about who had the better imprint.

"Alright that's enough you guys." Emily's soft voice floated through the air. Thank you Emily! If I would've had to listen to one more second of that I probably would have stabbed someone.

"And don't worry Collin. You're an amazing guy-'' Paul interrupted her with a snort. How did I know it was Paul with my head under a pillow? Because Paul snorts like a horse.

"Apologise right now Paul."

"What?"

"You heard me. Apologise to Collin for snorting, teasing him and bringing him down." I could imagine Paul's face perfectly. His mouth would be opening and closing like a fish and his eyes would be the size of plates. Then the eye twitch would start. The anger and disbelief would begin to show on his face and he would look like he was about to refuse. But no one refuse's a direct order from Emily.

"Sorry Collin." Paul forced it out and it sounded like it physically pained him to say it. Someone snickered in the background and Emily quickly gave them a telling off.

"As I was saying Collin, you have nothing to worry about." Emily continued to give him encouragement and my head felt like it was about to implode.

"Yo Brady, what are you doing man?" I let out a muffled grunt.

"Right because that makes complete sense. I'm glad we cleared that up." I let out another grunt.

"Wow that was so descriptive. I feel like I know you on a whole new level." Before I could let out another grunt Sam put a stop to it.

"That's enough." Suddenly Sam had an epiphany.

"Brady, you're in Brooke's grade right?" It took all my self restraint not say no duh and look at him like he was brain dead.

"Yes." I said removing my head from under the pillow.

"Well then you can help warm Brooke up to Collin. Become friends with her and try and get her to talk to Collin so that he can explain." I wanted to shout 'But I don't want to!' but I decided against being incredibly whiny.

I nodded feeling incredibly annoyed. I didn't want her to like Collin. I wanted her to like me! Woah wait a second. Say what? Where on God's good earth did that come from? I don't like Brooke. Right? Oh please no! I can't can't can't like Brooke! This is like illegal or something!

What THE hell. Why me? Honestly is there someone up there messing with me? What have I done to offend you? My life is officially over. I _**LIKE**_ my best friend's _**IMPRINT**_. What is this, some sort of after school special?

I think I'm going to cry. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone! They would burn me at the stake or something! This is like the ultimate don't. The most horrifying terrible things I could ever do. I can't fall for someone else's soul mate! Especially not _**MY BEST FRIEND'S SOUL MATE!**_

Just kill me now. Just get it over with. I mean I'm a terrible actor. It isn't like I'll be able to act like I don't like her when in reality I actually do! And man oh man the mind reading! The flipping thought sharing! I HATE being a werewolf! HATE it with a passion! It should die right now! Who cares if the vampires eat us all? Not me!

Okay I'm beginning to sound mentally unsound. Just breathe Brady. This will work out. It'll all work out. It better fricken work out! Breathe. Alright I'm calm now. Or somewhat calm at least.

Today is the day I'm going to befriend Brooke so that I can get her to realise Collin is magnificent and then they can get married and have a bunch of little Collin-Brookes. Wow that's depressing. Okay Brady you can do this!

There she is. Move. Go! Why aren't you moving?! Run you fool!"

"Erm hey Brooke." I said nervously. It felt like my entire stomach was filled with some sort of angry insects. She stopped walking and seemed to freeze. Then she turned around too fast and tripped over her own feet. She spun around, her hands in the air before her legs gave out and she let out a squeak and hit the floor her books hitting the ground with a dull thud next to her.

I stared for a few seconds before scrambling to pick up her books.

"Here." I said handing her her stuff.

"Thanks." She answered quietly staring at the floor. There was an awkward silence before I started talking.

"I'm Brady." I said dumbly.

"I know." Right of course she did. The silence resumed. Well this wasn't weird at all.

"Ah what class do you have?"

"English."

"Hey me too! I'll walk with you." She gave a small nod with her eyes still glued to the floor. The whole walk to class was quiet and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say. And apparently she didn't want to be chatty. We sat down and only spoke when I realised that I didn't have a pencil and I had to ask her for one. Well actually I spoke and she just handed me a pencil. So far not so good.

At the end of the day I hadn't made any more progress. Collin eagerly started asking how it went and I had to tell him that it went abysmally.

For the next week it went exactly the same. We sat in silence except for the occasional strained conversation. She never once looked at me and she always spoke quietly and extremely quickly. She never asked questions just answered in the littlest amount of words possible. She stuttered occasionally too. Then a miracle happened. The day was over. I was waiting for Collin in the school yard when she came up to me. I smiled at her but soon realised that her facial expressions were less than friendly. Of course it was kinda ruined by her stumbling over a rock.

She regained her balance and marched over.

"Brady why do you keep talking to me?" I was momentarily distracted by her face. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue and I really wanted to stare at them. She had a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks which were quite cute and her cheeks were naturally rosy. She was make-up free and I was glad. It let me really look at her face.

"Brady are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yes yes of course!" Her beautiful eyes narrowed.

"I keep talking to you because I want to be your friend." She didn't seem to believe me.

"Why? Why now all of a sudden? First Collin stops harassing me and now you want to be my friend? What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on!" I said quickly. She still didn't look convinced.

"Collin's really sorry you know." I was hoping this would soften her up. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh really." She said icily. I nodded.

"Well if he's sorry why doesn't he come and apologise to me? Or does he think that you telling me he's sorry is enough?" Oh man. What had I done? She was beginning to tap her foot and I knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Err well you see the thing is that well..."

"Yes?"

"Um... Collin wanted me to talk to you first to warm you up to him so that he could talk to you without you freaking out!" I shouted like a moron. She exploded.

"So you're just trying to get on my good side so that cowardly little Collin can come and talk to me without being afraid?! Well you can tell him that if he wants to talk to me he can do it himself! Though I would prefer if both of you never came near me again! Ever since I started here both of you have never done one nice thing for me so I highly doubt that's about to change!"

"Wait a second what did I ever do?"

""What did you do? Oh I don't know. Hmm how about just sitting back and watching as your best friend made my life miserable! You never once tried to stop him! You never once tried to defend me or tell your stupid butt head friend to leave me alone! No! Instead you just sat back and let it happen! You're just as bad as Collin! So you tell Collin that I hate him and that I never want to see his ugly face anywhere near me! And you can leave me alone too!" And with that Brooke turned on her heel and marched over to where Autumn stood glaring daggers at me.


	4. Jacob the Drama Queen

**As If My Life Wasn't Dramatic Enough, Jacob has decided to become **_**the**_** Drama Queen**

It's funny being a part of a pack. Well a pack of werewolves. Everyone can read your mind and takes an insane pleasure in mercilessly teasing you for the things they read in your brain. Especially when you happen to be one of the younger members. And even more when you screw up. Like majorly screw up. Like I did.

I had been given the simple task of befriending Brooke Parks and I couldn't even do that. She absolutely hated my guts. As did her cousin Autumn. Which really sucked because I sat next to her in history and I sucked at history and I know Brooke rocked at history and she always pretty much did Autumn's homework and if they liked me I could probably have copied Autumn's homework.

But alas no. Instead I'm failing history (59%! I mean come on!), the guys are constantly ragging on me, the girl I'm head over heels for hates me and I let down my best friend. And the worst part is that he isn't mad or disappointed or upset with me. He just says that you know ,I tried and that was really great of me and that I'm like the best friend ever.

Shoot me now. Collin thinks I'm wonderful when really I'm super crushing on his soul mate. Yep, the award for best friend ever goes to me! Not.

But I can't stand it. I can't stand knowing that I screwed up. I can't stand knowing that I let Collin down. I can't stand the ice lasers Autumn sends me in history class and I most definitely can't stand Brooke not speaking to me. I mean yes our conversations were usually very one sided but I still miss them. I miss her.

I have to do something about this. And soon. Very soon. And where better to start then with Autumn.(I would have started with Brooke but I just happen to be in history and hopefully if I win over Autumn she'll help convince Brooke that I'm really not that bad. Though last time we tried the whole use someone else to warm her up trick, it crashed and burned. But whatever.)

My teacher was babbling about God knows what and I wasn't even bothering to pay attention. It's not like paying attention to this one boring speech will change my abysmal grades anyway. I peaked at Autumn out of the corner of my eye. She was sending death rays straight at me and I admit I felt a bit wounded. Wracking my brain for something intelligent to say I simply decided to play the idiot card.

"Hey Autumn! What's the teacher talking about?" She looked like she was going to ignore me when she turned and used a very scathing tone (rather reminiscent of Leah, actually).

"If you actually paid attention you'd know." Okay so that didn't work. This really isn't fair. I mean how am I supposed to know how to apologise to girls? In all honesty I'm not even sure what I did wrong.

Okay Brady, you can do this! Heck yes! I turned to Autumn only to find that she had left and the bell had rung. My teacher was staring at me like I was insane and I realised that I had delivered my little pump up speech out loud. Great now he not only thinks I'm stupid but also crazy. Just great.

* * *

Sitting in Sam and Emily's living room, I suddenly had a huge brain wave. A brilliant plan to save the day. Super Brady was going to pull out some moves. Oh yeah! Bring it on.

I'm not sure why it came to me in Sam and Emily's but I really could care less. I was going to fix everything! Ha ha ha ha!!!! Booyah!

"Jake's gone." I whipped myself around to see Paul standing in the doorway. If I had heard him correctly, he really should have looked more upset but he honestly looked perfectly fine. Then again this was Paul and it was Jake who was gone. I mean he disappears every other day. And always because of Bella.

Excuse me if I gag just a bit. I never knew anything about Bella until I became a werewolf. After that I could read everybody's thoughts and Jake's usually centered on her. I'm not even sure why. Because she isn't incredibly beautiful and from what I know she treats Jake like scum. And come on she's in love with a vamp! Ewwwwwwwww!!!!! I also find it funny how the rest of the pack seems to love her. Well except Leah but Leah doesn't like anyone.

I just really don't like Bella and I can't understand Jacob's obsession with her. And now because she chose vampy over him he goes all super depressed and runs away all the time. He could at least consider the fact that Billy and Rachel get all concerned and worried when he vanishes. But no. It's all about moody Jake. All the time.

I mean yes Jake is like an older brother but seriously at least get hung up on a normal person. So Jake being gone is not all that alarming. He'll be back soon enough and then yay more emo moments.

And it sucks even more because I already have enough drama on my plate. I can't take much more of this. Recently actually I came to the conclusion that our little pack has more drama then The O.C. and One Tree Hill and Days Of Our Lives put together. It isn't healthy. I mean I'm only 14 and my poor young heart will soon be corrupted by these crazies. They really are damaging to my health. Oh well, probably too late for me now.

* * *

Today is the day that my brilliant plan will be put into action. The horrifying yellow monstrosity that the school tries to pass off as a bus screeched and puffed up to the building and I strode forward. The scary doors creaked open and almost killed a nearby kid and people began pouring out. I caught sight of Autumn and Brooke and launched forward. I caught one of their arms and dragged them out of the swamp of students.

"What are you doing Brady?"

"Apologising. I really am sorry about everything. I should have done something more to help you. I really am sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable but I hope that we can please be friends. I guess what I'm saying is that I didn't try and stop Collin because I didn't want to lose a friend but it turns out that I did anyway. Please give me another shot." Autumn looked suspicious and Brooke looked like she was suffering from a serious internal conflict. Finally she let out a sigh and looked downwards.

"Okay I forgive you, I guess. But tell that dumb butt Collin that if he wants forgiveness he better apologize! There is no way that this covers the both of you!" I just laughed. There was a happiness like I'd never felt before swirling around inside me. Brooke had forgiven me and everything just felt right again.

The bell rang and I walked with Brooke to her locker and then to class. The whole time it was like she was a new person. She wasn't acting all shy and scared. Instead she was laughing and talking and looking at me. It was like the blooming of a flower. A beautiful flower.

_

* * *

_

A beautiful flower? Wow man you are such a pansy.

_Shut up Paul._

_Yes please do. _

_But come on! It was like a beautiful flower blossoming! That's rich!_

_Go die Paul._

_Who are you talking about anyway? _

_Yeah it isn't like you have an imprint to fawn all over._

_Alright I officially hate you guys. _

_Oh so you don't hate Leah?_

_What?_

_Well you said guys...._

_You know what Embry? You should go die with Paul._

_Ah don't be so sensitive Brady!_

_Yeah you're starting to act like Collin._

_If I kill you do you think anyone will mind?_

_I won't._

_You know you'd miss us Leah!_

_No. I wouldn't._

_Yes you would! But anyway Brady's got a girlfriend!_

_I hate you all. I hope you die._

With that I phased back to my human form so I could escape Paul, Embry and Leah. That was a close one though. I almost let it slip that I liked Brooke. Well more than liked but I'd rather not go there. Ever.

I'm actually surprised I've kept it a secret for so long. But whatever I don't want to jinx it.

Okay so technically I still have patrol but screw that I refuse to be ribbed by those jerks any longer. Well I might as well go see Collin and tell him I made some headway with Brooke. He should be pleased.

I started the long walk back to Collin's house. He lives at like the complete other end of the rez. As far from where I am as possible. Fun.

Eventually I arrived. Finally, I never thought I`d get here. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Khail was there in like a second. Ever since I`ve known her she`s always had like a door opening speed like I`ve never seen before. She let me in and told me Collin was in his room.

"Yo Collin, open up." He did as told and the door swung open. I walked inside and he closed the door behind me.

"Okay so I have some good news. I apologised to Brooke and she no longer hates me. And I am positive that if you go and apologise she'll forgive you too." His face broke out into a huge smile and he crushed me in a hug.

"You're the best Brady! The absolute best!" If only you knew Collin. If you only knew.

**A.N. Okay so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like years! I am like the worst updater ever. I'll try and get another chapter up this week! And if you want me to continue please review! Extra motivation is always welcome!**


	5. Bloodsucking Armies

**A.N. Alright sorry it took me awhile to get this up but I had to force myself to re-read parts of Breaking Dawn(gag) so that I wouldn't screw up some of the facts and stuff.**

**Bloodsucking Armies Are Real Downers**

My feet pounded on the hard ground as I tore through the forest. The wind whipped my fur as my claws dug into the dirt. The rhythmic thumping of my feet on the earth below me was relaxing and almost therapeutic. It easily let my mind drift away from everything that usually plagued my thoughts. All of the drama and secrets and lies just washed away and my mind was mercifully blank. I could breathe again.

Collin and I were currently running patrol with Sam. Usually running patrol pissed me off, but not today. Today I was actually glad it was my turn.

We were spread out but I could still read Collin's thoughts. They all centered around Brooke. But it wasn't the happy loving thoughts that usually swirled around in his head. No, today they were worried and annoyed. Collin wasn't even trying to hide his thoughts so I could easily make out everything.

He was annoyed with himself. Annoyed that he couldn't seem to build up the courage to talk to her. Annoyed that he chickened out every time. Annoyed that he only ever managed to smile and wave every time he saw her. He was also worried. Worried that Brooke would always hate him. Worried that she'd fall for someone else. Worried that he would never be brave enough to talk to her. His frustration at himself was larger than I would have thought. I never even imagined he felt this way.

I mean didn't imprinters just instinctively know how to sweep their imprints off their feet?

_Yes Brady they do. All of them except me._ Collin's dejected voice answered my thoughts. I felt sick but forced myself not to think about it. Knowing that if I did he would find out about everything. Unfortunately Collin took my inner struggle as disdain towards him.

_I know I must seem pathetic to you. I completely understand. After all you've done for me on the Brooke front. I mean you worked so hard to befriend her so I could apologise and I can't even do that. You're a better friend than I deserve Brady._ My stomach tightened into knots and it took all my self control to keep my thoughts far away from their target.

_You've always been there for me. You're the only person who didn't ditch me and now you're still doing everything for me._ My head pounding, I knew I had to stop Collin.

_Stop! Alright, just stop Collin. You're talking crazy. It wasn't very hard to be her friend and it isn't like I had to sacrifice anything. And you'll figure everything out sooner or later. It'll all work out. You have nothing to worry about._

_Thanks Brady. You are a great friend and I really hope you're right._ Before I could reply Seth's panicked thoughts pulsed in my head. They were all blurry and didn't make a lot of sense.

_Seth, what's going on? Calm down and tell me._ Sam's voice was all calm and controlled and I could tell Seth was doing his best to calm himself down. Finally he seemed to have succeeded as best he could.

_It's Bella. She's back._

* * *

My stomach was crawling with insane insects and I could barely think straight. My mind was still reeling after last night. Bella was back and sick and Jake wanted to attack. And now he had run off and there was nothing any of us could do. Usually when Jake took off it was nothing to be concerned about but now...

Jake was probably dead already. The thought came unbidden into my mind. I tried to shake it off but the visions of Jake's ripped apart and bloody body being feasted upon by those leeches wouldn't leave.

I knew I should've been concentrating on my history test but it really seemed so pointless. And anyway I was already failing history. Autumn was peaking at me out of the corner of her eye and I knew I must have looked strange. My fingers were digging into my desk so hard that I had actually broken it. My body was rigid and tense and my eyes were staring straight ahead at the board, unblinkingly.

I stayed this way the whole class, all the way until the lunch bell rang and I deposited my empty test on my teacher's desk. Walking to my locker I encountered Brooke. The two of us were now friends. Good friends. She spent many of her lunch hours in the library helping me with my history homework.

I had also found out more and more about her and she was a completely different person than I had ever imagined. She was funny and witty and sarcastic. She was stubborn and silly and smart. She had a crazy fish phobia and her favourite books were the Harry Potter series. She loved watching Star Wars, Disney movies or dramas. She played soccer and softball and hated shopping. She was klutzyer than I had ever thought and had a terrible memory. She was a picky eater and her and Autumn had movies nights and acted like little kids. They rolled around in the snow and played dress up and had little kid movie marathons.

She was the fastest reader I knew and she danced like a total spaz. Her i-pod had a total of 34 songs and the more I learned about her the harder I fell. It was becoming dangerous. My feelings were multiplying at a frightening pace.

"Hey Brady. How did your test go? Brady?" Her deep blue eyes looked up at me and concern shone out at me. Everything boiled up inside me. My fears for Jacob, my feelings for her, my hatred of myself and my betrayal of Collin's trust. All the lies and the secrets I had to keep. The whole torture of being a werewolf. Everything. It felt like I was going to explode.

She looked at me and I could tell she was nervous.

"Do, do you want a hug?" Her voice was tentative and I could tell she was feeling awkward. I couldn't answer but she seemed to take that as a yes. She hesitantly reached forward and placed her arms around me as best she could. (I was very large.) One of her hands patted me on the back and I could feel her discomfort. My heart beat was racing and my body was alight with goose bumps. She seemed unsure of what to do. I wanted to pull her tight and bury my face into her hair and cry. Just let it out and let her delicious vanilla scent fill my senses. But before I could I saw Collin. He was looking at us in shock and confusion. But not in the way he should have been.

It was not confusion in the way that he was confused as to why I was hugging his imprint but the confusion as to whether I was alright. Then our eyes met and he smiled. He smiled and nodded and told me it was okay. The look in his eyes was clearly telling me that it was okay to hug his imprint because I was in need of comfort and Brooke and I were friends and he knew that I would never do anything to take her away. He fully trusted me and that did it. Everything inside me burst forward and I crusher Brooke as close as I could and I cried. I cried into her shoulder and her surprise radiated off her in waves.

But instead of pulling back she tightened her hold on me. She just hugged me back and let me cry everything out. It was in that moment that I fully realised that I was in love with Brooke Parks.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon and I was sprawled out on my bed. My thoughts were all mixed up and I couldn't even take advantage of this free time to sleep. Usually any chance to fall asleep was taken immediately. Between school and patrols I rarely had any down time. But I was too innerly screwed up to doze off.

Though crying with Brooke had let my feelings out and free themselves so I wasn't going to implode, it seemed like by doing that I had only made it all worse. My feelings for Brooke were officially love and that was something I certainly didn't need. Everything was getting worse and worse.

A long howl interrupted my reverie. I recognized it as Sam calling us all so I forced myself up and went downstairs. As I left the house my dad didn't even bother asking what I was doing knowing full well what I was up to. I slowly made my way to edge of the forest. When I was safely hidden under the cover of the trees, I phased and began padding towards the rest of the pack.

The first thing I realised was that Jake was back. That made a huge weight lift off of me. But that was the only good news. The horrible images he was relaying to us were making me sick. I tried to shake them away but I couldn't. They kept coming and it was terrible. Bella was pregnant with her vamp's kid.

Sam and Jake argued about whether to attack and I hung back. Sam was in charge though so when he said attack, we all knew we had to. My stomach churned unpleasantly and I could read Collin's thoughts. His thoughts were erratic and panicked. He was scared and I definitely shared that sentiment.

Leah was explaining her plan to Collin and me. Seth was hanging back and I could Leah didn't want him to fight. The four of us were supposed to take down the weaker targets. And even though it was because they thought us weaker I wasn't complaining.

We were going to attack the Cullens. Attack them because Bella was going to give birth to some sort of monstrosity that could kill us all.

And then it happened. Jacob decided to reject Sam's authority. He was deciding to protect the vamps because he still loved Bella. He said many different things but somehow I knew. I knew Bella was the main reason. Bella was the main reason he did anything.

Jacob could overthrow Sam and that was what he was doing. I'm not saying that I was totally jazzed to attack but I hated this. Hated this because I knew where it was going. Jacob and Sam were once again arguing and I knew full well that there couldn't be two alphas. It just wouldn't work.

And then Jacob turned his back on us and left. He was running to the bloodsuckers. Running to warn them. It hit me hard. Harder than I would've thought. Jake was choosing them and it felt like a thorn was being driven into me. I had always thought him a drama queen but I didn't want this. I would've preferred to deal with his dramatics forever than to have our pack ripped apart.

I know I complained. I always complained about them. They were loud and obnoxious and they seemed to take great pleasure in harassing me. But even though all of that were true they were my family. They were just as much my family as my dad was. And now we were torn apart because of those damn parasites and my hatred for them grew largely.

Then things only got worse. Jake had disappeared into the trees and all of a sudden Seth ran after him. His tan fur vanished as he chased after Jacob and both of their thoughts suddenly winked out. It was like they had been cut off.

_SETH! _Leah's scream was shrill in my head. The howling went on for so long. I had no idea how much time passed except that it was a very long time. When it ended everyone realised that they couldn't hear Jake or Seth. Finally Sam spoke.

_I'm going to go and talk to the Elders first thing tomorrow. Now we'll all split up for patrols._

_Can I go home and talk to my mom? I have to tell her about Seth..._

_Of course Leah. Go ahead. The rest of you patrols! Embry you head west with Paul, Jared take Brady and Quil east and Collin you're with me. _

We all split up in our designated directions. Jared was trying to the best of his abilities to keep his focused and away from Jake and Seth. Quil's thoughts were the complete opposite. I tried to shut them and the others out. I couldn't take all of their thoughts pressing down on me. This was all too much....

* * *

Things only got worse after that. Leah left and joined Jake and Seth. That was a serious blow. I admit that me and Leah weren't exactly best friends but the fact that yet another pack member was gone hit me really hard. Then of course we tried to convince them to come back. That went real well. Not.

Jared, Quil, Paul and Collin went to get them but came back annoyed and empty handed. Things were not going well. My life turned into an endless swirl of patrols. Constant patrols. School was over for the summer so I had all the time in the world to patrol. Which was not a fun thing.

Then things got even worse. Bella's monster child was born and Bella herself became a one of them. Then some idiot leech thought the demon spawn was some sort of immortal thingamabob and reported it to the vamp police and now they were on their way here to attack. And we had to help out. Bloody fantastic. No pun intended.

The last time a leech army came (once again because of Bella) me and Collin had to stay at the rez as like a last line of defence. I had been annoyed thinking it was because they thought us inferior. Collin had been relieved. The whole time he had been having a panic attack. I told to him calm down because if he kept freaking out they'd think we were losers and Collin had told me he really didn't care what they thought.

But this time they needed everyone to fight. Which included me and Collin. This apparently posed a problem in the mind of Collin Khail. He and Brooke were still at odds and he was constantly debating whether or not to make a move before the attack. He eventually decided not to, reasoning that this way if he died she wouldn't be upset and being that he imprinted on her he would never want her to be upset.

The problem of his parents was something else entirely. They didn't know about the werewolf thing and they couldn't be told, so if he died they wouldn't be able to know the real reason why. We would have to come up with some excuse to explain it. For the moment the plan was to say that he was sleeping over at my house when the attack happened.

My dad on the other hand knew everything but that didn't make it any easier. He and I both new that I might not come back and being in the same room with him was extremely awkward. When the order finally came saying that it was time, my heart was pounding.

My dad pulled me into a hug and we just stood there. When he let go I swear I could see some tears in his eyes but I said nothing. When I phased outside all of the thoughts of the pack filled my head.

_We can do this. _

_Definitely. No problem. Those leeches are toast._

_Everybody just stay focused and don't take any unnecessary risks._

_If I die of a heart attack, I'm really sorry._

_You better not Collin!_

_Yeah we need everyone!_

_Well good to know that at least you wouldn't be heartbroken at my death._

_Yep. Our feelings wouldn't be affected one bit._

_You guys are jerks._

_Most definitely._

_Of course we'd miss you Collin._

_Really?_

_Yeah. Who else would break up the tension with their ridiculous comments and give us such a good laugh every time we read their thoughts?_

_Wow, I feel real loved._

_You shouldn't._

_Thanks Paul. I love you too._

_Alright guys that's enough. Time to get going. _The rest of the way there was silent and full of tension. When we got there my body was completely rigid with fear.

Though apparently that fear was pointless. The vamps showed up with all their army, killed the informant, tried to use some funny mind tricks and then left. If that wasn't the most anti-climactic moment of my life than I don't know what was.

We went home then laughing about those stupid cowardly leeches. We all went to Sam's first and I got to watch as the imprints launched themselves at their other halves.

Emily and Sam were wound up so tightly that I couldn't even tell who was who. Kim had Jared in a choke hold and was sobbing uncontrollably and Rachel and Paul were sucking face like there was no tomorrow. The elders all came forward and hugged us and the atmosphere was filled with more happiness and relief than I had ever felt before. My dad had crushed me and Collin so that I couldn't breathe and everything was almost perfect.

The only problem was that Jake, Leah and Seth weren't here. And then as if to fix that problem the door opened wide and Leah and Seth squeezed through followed by Jacob. The room was once again in anarchy but no one was complaining. Our family was finally back together.

**A.N. Okay as some of you probably noticed I didn't add the new werewolves that are supposed to be a part of the pack because they are only mentioned like once so in this story they don't exist and there are only the original 10. Also Renesmee is not Jacob's imprint and never will be. I am totally opposed to that couple so they won't be a part of my story. Anyway please review!**


End file.
